The Hunt Twins, The Sea of Monsters
by Sophia.E.Anderson
Summary: Sequel to The Hunt Twins, The Beginning. Takes place two years after THTTB (the first couple chapters take place right at the ending of THTTB but the majority of it takes place two years later) and everything seems to be going smoothly. That is until a certain tree is poisoned . Can Annabeth, as quest leader, find the Golden Fleece and save camp before it's too late? Rated T.
1. Opening Message

**Hello readers. This is the second 'book' in the Hunt Twins series. If you have not read chapter 15 of The Hunt Twins, The Beginning then I will summarize it. Writing this is harder then I thought and it's going to take me awhile to finish it. I am posting the first official chapter right after this but the second official chapter, which is technically the third chapter, won't be up until August 1st 2014. **

**Once August 1st has come and past I will be updating every Monday and Thursday unless I say otherwise. I hope you enjoy the story as much as you've enjoyed the first one and continue to enjoy it. During the time where I'm not posting I will be working on the rest of this story as well as my other stories, ones that have been posted and ones that have not. You can find summaries to my stories that have yet to be posted on the bottom of my profile page.**

**I HAVE A POLL UP FOR THIS SERIES AND YOU ALL NEED TO VOTE ON IT! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I really hope you read the A/N of the chapter before this or of the A/N of the very last post of The Hunt Twins, The Beginning. If you have not then you will have no idea of why I won't be updating until August 1st 2014. **

**Anyway, I really don't have anything to say so onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor have I ever claimed to.**

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

**When the light died down and I was able to look without feeling like my eyes were about to go up in flames all that that stood where my brother had been was a giant pine tree that looked at least a hundred years old. Looking at the tree only two questions ran through my head. They were, ****_where in Hades is my brother and where the Hades did this tree come from?_**

**THIS TIME:**

Annabeth's PoV.

Numb. That's how I'd describe how I felt at the moment. Completely and utterly numb. I was sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket and a mug of steaming hot chocolate rested in my hands. I was in a building called the Big House at Camp Half Blood. The same place Grover a satyr was leading Thalia a daughter of Zeus, Luke a son of Hermes, Clarisse a daughter of Ares and Percy and I children of Artemis though no one else knew that, to. Technically we weren't actually children of Artemis but her adopted ones. You'd think I'd be happy that I was finally in a safe place but instead I was nowhere close. Feet away from being safe my brother was killed leaving behind a hundred year old tree in his place.

"-nnabeth! Annabeth!" Thalia called shaking me slightly.

"Hmmm?" I asked not really listening. After all the campers had gotten over their shock they had lead us to the Big House and handed us over to Chiron. Yes that Chiron, the one from the myths. He had asked each one of us to share our stories of how we got together and found our way here. Luke and Thalia went first saying how they met all the way to running into Clarisse then my brother and I. They said how they ran into, when it was just the two of them and Clarisse, Halcyon Green right before he sacrificed himself to save them.

Clarisse told of all their monster fights from fighting the hydra that spat acid on Thalia's leg resulting in a visit to where Luke used to live (**A/N I know that's not exactly how it happens in the books but deal with it)**, to the Cyclopes that tricked us and called the army into action that ended with my brothers death. I hadn't realized but it was my turn to tell Chiron my story.

"Our mother told us the Fates wished for us to leave her protection and make our way here. We ran into the others after around a week or two of being on our own." He already knew of our injuries so I decided to skip that part. "We had fought Medusa's two sister earlier and were on edge. Percy and I had been hiding behind a sheet of cardboard between two dumpsters when we realized someone or ones were approaching us. I made sure my brother was well hidden before jumping out of our hiding spot and attacked the person closest to me. At the time I wasn't sure if it was mortal, demigod, god, monster whatever, all I knew was I wasn't going to let it harm my brother. Luke had seen me in time and stopped me from doing any damage to him. I accidentally let it slip that there was someone with me and Thalia went to check it out. I wiggled out of Luke's grasp and attacked Thalia. She managed, after a slight struggle, to pin me to the ground. Before anyone could do anything else Percy threatened them. After that it was revealed that they were demigods and they took us to their hideout where we were able to bandage ourselves up. Five weeks later we literally ran into Grover who lead us here." The others had left out Percy's future seeing powers knowing that if I wanted to I'd tell Chiron but I didn't yet trust him enough to inform him of that.

"Is that everything?" Chiron asked. We all nodded our heads some of us muttering a quiet 'yes' under our breathes. "Well then I think that is everything for today. I'll bring you to the Hermes cabin so you can meet Mark and he'll show you around. Do any of you know who your godly parents are?"

"We all do." Luke said. "Though some of us don't really like them." I knew Luke was talking about Percy's biological godly parent along with my biological one and Hermes, Luke's dad. We had learned of Luke's dislike when we broke into his old abandoned house and Hermes had appeared. Luke blamed his dad for his mom going crazy and being taken away. At least that's what Percy and I had gathered from the little we had over heard.

"If I may who are they?" Chiron asked. I was tempted to tell him that he may not but held my tongue.

"Ares." Clarisse grunted sounding proud. Of course she'd be proud to have a war hungry, bloodthirsty god as her father.

"Hermes." Luke said sounding unhappy but not bitter. I hope he will be able to forgive his father. Hermes seemed like a nice person and Luke really deserves a father figure.

"Zeus." Thalia said hesitating for a moment. She knew that Zeus, even though he didn't swear on Styx, made a pack with his brothers to never have children again because they're to powerful. Look how well that turned out considering that Percy's biological godly parent was Poseidon the middle brother.

"And you sweetie?" Chiron asked. I glared at him. Only my mom was allowed to call me honey or sweetie, though she mainly called me honey.

"None of your business." I snapped my heart not really in it. Percy and I usually answered that way together when Grover, Luke, Thalia or Clarisse asked. I felt like someone ripped half my heart out. I didn't know if feeling like this was better then feeling numb or not.

"Don't take it personally but that's how she answers whenever someone asks who her godly parent is." Thalia said.

"It's not like it's my fault that my biological parents are either dead or complete and utter jerks!" I snapped before storming out of the room. I left the Big House before realizing that I didn't know my way around this camp. "Damn it!" I whispered yelled before plopping myself down on the porch steps. It didn't look like I'd be going anywhere until Chiron allowed the rest of them to leave

* * *

**And there you have it. I HAVE A POLL on my profile that I want everyone one of you who have read this to vote on. I really don't have anything to say besides check out my poll, my community, my other stories.**

_**Check**** out...**_** Boy Meets World if you have never seen it before. It's this awesome TV show from the 90's that I've recently started to re-watch. I can understand if it's not your type of thing but please just try watching the first season because it's awesome and more people need to know who Mr. Feeny is. **

**Okay that's it. See you August First. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Again. I know I'm a day late for updating and I'm sorry about that. Yesterday I just got back from a camp I have been volunteering at for the last week working with kids with disabilities and I was dead tired. Now that I've actually had more then 6 hours of sleep each night here is the next chapter.**

**This is also important, I'm going to be working on my story still because I decided I didn't like how it was going and started over, this being the last full chapter I have ready. I'll try and update by next week but I may not be able to because of the fact I'm trying to get my G1 and I'm starting my first job so I may be to busy. Thanks for all the patience you've had with me and I'll try not to take much longer in my updating.**

**Disclaimer****, I do not own, and probably never will own, the Percy Jackson series. **

**Horizontal Line Below**

* * *

Thalia's PoV

"It's not like it's my fault that my biological parents are either dead or complete and utter jerks!" Annabeth yelled shocking all of us except maybe Chiron. Annabeth was always level head and cool. It made sense that she'd be acting different because of her brother's death but I never expected her to yell. We all stared at where Annabeth had exited.

I got up to go after her but Chiron grabbed my arm. "I think we should let her have some alone time. It's not easy losing a sibling, especially one so close in age." Chiron looked at me as if he knew I'd understand. It was as if he knew about Jason. "No harm can come to her within camp borders. She'll be safe. Do you guys know what her godly parent did to make her hate them so much? Some demigods come here disliking their parents but they get over it once they learn about our world. I have never had anyone who had hated his or her parent so much. Especially at her age, people her age are usually very forgiving."

"Yeah well Annabeth isn't the most normal of kids." I said thinking about all I knew about her. She was one big mystery, along with her brother, and none of the stuff I knew about her said normal. Not even demigod normal. "She acts so grown up you forget she's only seven and she has so many secrets that you can't even begin to figure her out." **(A/N ****_Squeak squeak squeak._**** "Did you guys hear that?" Luke asked looking around alarmed. "Maybe it's monster!" Clarisse suggested. "No. It sounded like a squirrel." Thalia replied. "Sorry about that." Chiron said. "They sometimes sneak in here. I'll get a daughter of Demeter to get it out later"….. Sorry about that. I was stuck in my story and my friend who was sleeping over said I should add a squirrel. End of A/N)**

"Do you have any idea who her godly parent is?" Chiron asked.

"Her mom." Clarisse said. "At least that's who she and her brother considered their godly parent to be."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked. "I thought she said her godly parent was dead to her. Why would she consider her mom her godly parent if her godly parent is dead to her." I could almost see the gears turning in his head. I think the only reason I was able to read him this time was the fact that he was extremely shocked. "Unless, her mom adopted her." He looked at us as if asking if he was right.

"Percy and Annabeth said that they've been with their mom since they were babies. At first we had thought it was a demigod or clear sighted mortal but then they, like a day or two before we ran into Grover, told us that their mom was actually a goddess. They also have a few sisters that are a mix between clear sighted mortals and demigods." Luke explained.

"I've been alive a very long time and I've never heard of a god adopting another gods child." Chiron said. "Sure, there are rituals and procedures that a god can do to adopt someone but it's only ever been use once. Athena, about 400 years ago adopted a young mortal girl. It was surprising because most gods would just make the person their champion instead of going through all that trouble. Annabeth's mom must really love her to go out and adopt her knowing that her real godly parent will probably be angry about it."

"Her real godly parent doesn't deserve to have the right to be angry!" Clarisse yelled. "Where have they been all this time? At least I knew my dad cared about me. He sent me help and made sure I was well armed and able to survive. Sure I haven't heard from him since then but he told me before he went silence that his kids had to fight their own battles. What has her godly parent done for her?"

I stared at the daughter of Ares in shock. She wasn't known for doing the longest of speeches. Especially when it didn't have anything to do with weapons or fighting. "Most demigods feel like they've been abandoned when that's not true. The gods can't interfere with their children except for the odd dream and present giving." Chiron said unaffected by the nine year olds outburst.

"That's what I'm saying! Her godly parent could have done something! Could have protected her mortal parent from dying! They just left her and her brother as babies pretty much sentencing them to death!" I've never seen Clarisse so wound up. Looking at her I saw behind her mask. I saw the scared little nine-year-old that just saw one of her friends die. I reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure Chiron wont mind it if we continued this conversation later. When we've all settled in and calmed down." I said as I hugged her looking Chiron right in the eye. I guess he realized that I wasn't in the mood to argue about this and if I was I wasn't going to budge because he nodded his head.

"Yes I do believe that we can continue this conversation tomorrow. Why don't I go show you to your cabin and Mark, one of Hermes children, will take it from there?" Chiron led us to the front door. Annabeth was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" Luke asked looking around. I agreed with him. Annabeth didn't know her way around this place. She could be anywhere.

"I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." Chiron said climbing out of his wheelchair exposing his horse body. I knew he was a centaur but it was still shocking to see a horse body come out of a magical wheelchair. "For now I will show you to your cabin."

When we got to where the cabins lay I caught my breath. In front of me were the strangest set of cabins I've ever seen. There were twelve in total, just like the number of Olympian gods, and not one cabin looked like the other. One was a bright golden colour. It was extremely hard to look at. Another one looked like a place where models went to die. In the middle of everything there was a fire and by that fire was Annabeth sitting and talking with some woman.

The lady pointed to us making Annabeth turned around and waved us over. "This is Lady Hesita." She said pointing to the woman that was with her. The rest of us but Chiron quickly dropped in a bow.

"Good evening Hestia." Chiron greeted. "It's not often I see a young camper and you holding a conversation."

"You're right about that dear brother. Most don't take the time to look around. It's not surprising that she found her way here. Most do who are wishing for home. Especially those in war or who have just lost someone close to them." Lady Hestia said. Her voice was warm and made me feel protected and secure.

"What do you mean brother?" Clarisse asked. Even I was as bit curious about that.

"Chiron is a son of Kronus." Annabeth said. "That makes him and the eldest six gods siblings." Sometimes I really wonder how a seven year old can know all this stuff much less remember it.

"I was just about to show these new demigods to their new cabin." Chiron said stiffly. I guess he didn't like being reminded that he had an evil father that wanted to enslave all humankind.

"Oh. I do apologise for taking her away from you." Hestia said. Before our eyes Hesita went from being a twenty seven year old to an eight year old. "I'll see you later Annabeth dear. If you are ever in need to talk just stop by. I'm usually here but if I'm not just call my name." With that Hestia faded into the flames.

"I like her." Annabeth whispered. "She said I could call her Auntie Hestia." Looking over at her I noticed how sad she looked.

"You okay?" I whispered. Luke must have noticed how upset she was as well because he picked her up. She didn't even put up a fight, which was strange since she always refused when one of us tried to hold her.

"She made me feel safe. Like I was at home again, like Percy was okay and would soon be annoying me to the point where I wish he'd shut up and never talk to me again." Annabeth stuck her head into Luke's neck. I could hear the tears in her voice but decided not to say anything. I was sort of glad in that weird way that she was crying. I may not like the reason she was crying but I was glad she was getting it out. Crying was better then staring ahead and shutting the world out like she was doing before. Right there, at that moment, I knew that no matter what happened Annabeth was going to be fine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Like I said at the top I will be trying to update within a week but I will be busy so that may not happen. See you when ever I next update and I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Leave a review if you have anything you want to tell me.**

_**Check out...**_** Young Justice the tv show and my community I've made for the Percy Jackson series. **


	4. Update!

Hey! Yeah I know, it's been awhile. I've honestly been in a rut and have had writers block. I had like the next six chapters written and then decided I didn't like it so now I'm rewriting them. I'm just getting out of the rut and getting over my writers block so I'm slowly getting back into the story so you should be seeing more posts from me and not just for this story. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or so and then hopefully getting into a routine of updating weekly.

I also want to remind you of the pool on my profile. Please vote but for those of you who have vote or those of you who are going to I need you to know something. Depending on what direction my story takes I may not going with the winning choice.

For all you Young Justice fans, I will, hopefully, add some stories from that fandom so look out for those. And I think that's about it. I'll see you soon hopefully with another chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know you're probably really angry at me because I promised that I would update in a week an it's been two but I promised that before I realized how much I had to work and this is the first time I've been able to type up the chapter. I'll try and update again soon but I can't make any promises but I can promise that I'm getting far in writing the story down and do plan to have it done before Christmas. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own the Percy Jackson series nor claim to.**

* * *

Don't tell Hades this but I really hate ghosts. Especially ghosts that are running the ship you are travelling on and said ship is about to crash.

Before we get to that, there are some things we have to go over. About two weeks ago, two new campers arrived at camp. Charolette, age 15 and Mary, age 9 were full-blooded sisters and daughters of Hebe, goddess of youth. Since they were children of a minor goddess they were put in the Hermes cabin, the cabin I'm staying in since I'm unclaimed.

Before they came the only other person in the Hermes cabin who wasn't a child of Hermes, my self not included, was Clovis a son of Hypons, the god of sleep. It was honestly nice to have someone else who wasn't a Hermes child because I would mean someone I could connect with more, since Clovis wasn't a help because he was practically never awake.

When I first came to camp two years ago Thalia shared the Hermes cabin with me for three months. During this time she became the unsaid leader of the unclaimed. Mark, the Hermes cabin councillor, couldn't watch all his siblings as well as the unclaimed or children of the minor gods so there was always a unsaid leader of all the non-Hermes kids in the Hermes cabin. When Zeus claimed Thalia, the spot dropped down to me, so when Charolette and Mary came it was my job to show them around and get them settled in.

Three days after Charolette and Mary first arrived it was the monthly archery competition between the Apollo cabin and the Athena cabin. It was a private competition so only those two cabins showed up and Chiron, who was the judge. The only reason I was invited was because I was an honorary Athena cabin member, which is ironic, for the competition.

You see, the Athena cabin had one less member then the Apollo cabin, so they were allowed to invite one person from any other cabin. As soon as they first saw me with a bow they made me the permanent honorary member. For this competition I brought along Mary and Charolette in hopes of it helping them settle in more and met new people.

"You guys can sit on the bench over there and watch if you want." I suggested to them. I made sure they made it over they're safely and were okay before joining the Athena cabin in a quick warm up.

"How are the newbies settling in?" My favourite Athena camper Malcolm asked. Malcolm was like family to me, which he technically is since, biologically speaking, he and I shared a mom making him my brother.

"They're… fine." I replied not really sure of what to say.

"You don't really sound all that convinced about that." Mal pointed out.

"I really didn't, did I?" I sighed. "They're shy and really timid around other people. They won't speak to others unless absolutely necessary and even then it's not about a whisper. To be honest, I think they're scared."

" Of whom?" Malcolm asked. "There's no one to be afraid of here besides of angering a god or child of Ares."

"You're a prime example." I relied before realizing how bad that sounds. "Charolette and Mary are the most wary of males and people who are older then them. I think the wariness has something to do with their past and I have a very good idea of what may have happened."

"What so you think happened?" Malcolm asked as we finished our warm up and started to put on our equipment.

"It's not hard to figure out. They're child of Hebe, who are know for their youthful beauty and it is most likely that someone from their past may have tried to taken advantage of their youth and innocence because of their beauty."

"Do- do you mean like rape?" Malcolm lowered his voice so the other campers didn't overhear.

"No, I don't think anything ever went that far. I was thinking more along the lines of suggestive touching. They flinch ever so slightly when they're touched, especially with makes and people older then them. They barely ever speak as if afraid of being punished for speaking loudly or out of turn or saying something they were suppose to suggesting they were abused. The only people, besides each other, that they don't act like that around are Chiron and me who they seem someone what comfortable with but they aren't completely open or relaxed with us. I honestly don't know if they'll be able to settle in here at camp."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Mal, I'm good with this kind of stuff." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Gods, I hate it when people question or underestimate me. Sadly that happen a lot here at camp unlike at home with the Hunt where everyone trusted me and knew just how good I was. "I may not be the best at talking one on one with most people until I know them really well which is hard since if I can't talk to them how can I get to know them well, and even then I'm still not good with the whole you tell me something personal I tell you, but any ways I _am_ good at observing people and from what I see they're not going to settle in any time soon. I don't think camp is the right place for them."

"It's going to have to be. This is the only safe place for them." I can't wait to see his reaction if he ever finds out about the Roman camp or the Egyptian and Norse gods.

"Malcolm, use your brain." I knew my voice was snappish but I really didn't care. "They're female, they can join Artemis' Hunt."

Malcolm looked at me as he strapped his quiver to his back. "You know what, I think you should talk to Chiron about this, if they don't settle in soon. Even if I think Artemis' Hunt is a bit sexist, oh don't look at me like that, you know they can be, the Hunt has done good for many females. If they aren't settling in then the Hunt would most likely be the best place for the,. Now lets stop talking about this and get on with beating the Apollo cabin."

The way the archery competition worked was that the winning cabin from the last competition went first, shooting at all five targets before the next person, from the losing cabin went. Within your cabins you shot in order of importance, starting with the cabin councillor and ending with the newest camper. In the case of this competition Kayla, the cabin councillor for the Apollo cabin went first followed by Margaret the Athena cabin councillor. The game ended with Amelia of the Apollo cabin and then me since I was only an honorary member of the Athena cabin.

To help distinguish what cabin shot what arrow the Apollo cabin used grey arrows while the Athena cabin used grey. When it was finally my turn I summoned my bow and quiver before whiling the arrows to turn grey. I was glad my quiver had a never-ending supply of arrows because, besides my dagger, I used my bow the most.

Walking up to the first target I notched an arrow, aimed and fired. My arrow just missed the black bulls eye but that's just the way I wanted it. Couldn't be too good at archery or else people would start to ask questions, questions that I couldn't answer. I moved onto the second target this time letting my arrow hit a bit farther away from the centre target. The third and fourth targets went the same way, my arrows just missing the bulls' eye or getting close to it.

Finally, on the last target I knew I was going to get the bulls eye mark. My pride wasn't going to allow me to miss it. I notched an arrow and pulled back the string and was about to fire when my bowstring disappeared from between my fingers. There was a sharp sting in my check before something warm slid down it, blood. What the Hades just happened?

**Well there you go. I'll update as soon as I can but it may be awhile before my updates become regular. Please leave a review or comment on what you think of the story so far because I love hearing from you guys and I'm sorry if it seems like a slow start but this is all important for future chapters.**

**Thanks for continuing to read my story and special thanks to the guest reviewer who has continued to asked me to update and I thank you so much for your continued support and I am so happy to know that you really like my story.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me! I have decided that I'm going to be mean and not update unless I get 54 review, which means at least half the people who follow me have to review and the review can't just say 'update this soon' or something like that. In the review you have to say at least one thing you like about my story whether it be this story or The Hunt Twins, The Beginning. As soon as I get all the reviews I'll update with the next chapter.**

**TO ALL YOUNG JUSTICE FANS! **

**If you're a fan of Young Justice then check out my favourite fan fiction I've read for the fandom. It's called Welcome To The Renegades and it's like the team, plus a few others, without their connection to the League. I probably just made the story sound really lame but please go check it out. **

**Onto the Story! Disclaimer, I no own Percy Jackson books.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Finally, on the last target I knew I was going to get the bulls eye mark. My pride wasn't going to allow me to miss it. I notched an arrow and pulled back the string and was about to fire when my bowstring disappeared from between my fingers. There was a sharp sting in my cheek before something warm slid down it, blood. What the Hades just happened?_

"Annabeth!" Malcolm cried out running up to me. I ignored him, instead brining my hand up to my face. It took me a second but I realized what had happened. Somehow my _magical, goddess made _bow broke. The bowstring snapped while I was pulling the sting back and the string came forward and whipped across my face creating a pretty decent cut. I dropped my bow letting it disappear since it wasn't really of use to me now.

"Give me your bow." I ordered Malcolm holding my hand out for it.

"What? No! Annabeth you need to be checked out by a healer. You do realize you are hurt right?"

"I'm not an idiot Mal." I couldn't help but snap. "It's not that bad of a cut. I think I'll live long enough to make this shot and get medical attention."

Malcolm looked at me probably trying to see how determined I was to make this shot. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to convince me to get the cut checked out before I tried to shot again he sighed and handed me his bow. "Fine but you wont be getting away without getting that cut checked out." With that he left me to my final target.

I smiled pleased that I got my way before turning back to the target. I grabbed another arrow and aimed it at the target. This time as I pulled back I struggled a bit. Looking at the bow I noticed my hands were trembling slightly. This is what happened when the bow you used your whole life decides to break even through it was made by a goddess. Maybe being away from my mom and the Hunt had weakened my bows strength. Knowing my aim wouldn't be perfect if I didn't calm my nerves, I pointed the bow to the ground, took a deep breath before brining my bow up, aiming and letting the arrow soar o it's target.

I almost let out a string of curses when a gust of wind came out of nowhere, knocking my arrow slightly off course. Sure, it still hit the bulls eye mark but not dead centre so it wouldn't count for the full bulls eye points.

Chiron came into the archery field and tallied up the points. "Apollo cabin wins by one point!" He announced. Unlike what the other cabins would do, mainly the Ares cabin, the Athena cabin accepted their loss with grace, probably because they were to busy planning ways to win next time.

"Annabeth." Chiron called out over the cheers of triumph from the Apollo cabin.

"Yes Chiron?"

"Are you okay? I've had my fair share of cuts from a bow string and I know how much it can hurt." He said.

"I'm fine. I was more shocked that my bow snapped liked that then I was in pain form the cut." I smiled at him when Malcolm called my name. "Any way, Malcolm is forcing me to get it checked out by one of the Apollo kids, so everything is fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Well then, have a nice day. I'll see you at dinner?" He ended the sentence with a question because I spend a lot of meals eating with Hestia beside the fire near the cabins.

"I'll be there." I reassured him before racing over to Malcolm, who was with Kayla. "Hey, Kayla, I'm guessing you're the one who is going to look after my cut."

"Yeah." Kayla replied grabbing my chin and tilting it so she could have a better look at the cut.

"I'm fine really." I said. "Malcolm's just a worry watt. The cuts not that deep so just give me some ambrosia and I'll be on my way."

Kayla ignored me before sighing and handing me a small piece of ambrosia. "Sometimes I swear you could be a daughter of Apollo with your aim and medical knowledge."

"Trust me, I'm not your sibling. I'd have a lot better singing voice if I was." I said, telling her the complete truth. Apollo may not be my dad but he is my uncle and I do have his blessing.

"Could one of your ancestors be one of my siblings?" Kayla asked. Gods, why couldn't we drop this subject already?

"No idea. My mom has raised me since I was a baby so I've never met anyone form the mortal side of my family." That was a lie. Hades allowed us, as in me and Percy, a few minutes with our mortal parents so we could learn about that side of the family, like how I am a descendent of the Roman god of fear and Percy is a descendent of the Roman form of Zeus.

"That's too bad. You could have bunked with us had you been like my great niece or something." Kayla said. "I'm sorry about your bow, if you want you can borrow one from out cabin."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I have my daggers and other weapons so it's not like I'm defenceless. Maybe if I pray hard enough your dad with fix it."

"Lets hope so. It would be a shame to let your archery skills go to waste." Malcolm said and Kayla agreed.

"You're just saying that because I rise your chance of beating the Apollo cabin." That caused both Kayla and Malcolm to laugh. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go. Stuff to do and people to bug." I waved goodbye as I made my way to Charolette and Mary.

"So, what did you guys think?" I asked the sisters.

"That was awesome!" Mary whisper yelled. "Will we be able to shoot like that?"

"Eventually, if you practice hard enough and long enough." I said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" Charolette asked reaching out to touch the cut on my cheek, which was starting to slowly heal itself because of the ambrosia.

"It's fine. Trust me when I say I've had worse." I said thinking of my third group Hunt back when I was still with my mom and sisters when I ended up falling off a small cliff and breaking three bones. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah." Charolette replied seeming more relaxed knowing I was okay. "It was kind of cool."

"Are you guys enjoying camp anymore?" By the look on their faces, that's a no. I thought about my conversation with Malcolm. "If you find you aren't going to settle here, would you look at maybe going somewhere else?"

"Is there somewhere else we could go?" Charolette asked. She sounded so hopeful, as if she couldn't wait to get away from this place.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see." I replied. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Mary asked.

"You guys wanted to try your hands at archery right?" I asked just to make sure. They nodded in response. " Well how are you going to so that without a bow?" I threw open the door to the shed in which we hold all of the camps extra weapons. I smiled seeing the look on the two girls faces as they look in the room in awe.

* * *

**Well there you go. Don't forget the reviews! I'll, hopefully see you guys soon so until then, bye!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so yes this is an authors note. I just wanted you guys to know that I am continuing this story it's just that I have a lot of school work at the moment because the semester is coming to an end and all that, not to mention the fact that I have a part time job meaning I had to work a lot during my Winter Break which today is the last day of and I had a virus on my computer so that wasn't working properly. Anyway, I'm not stopping this story or anything it just may be a bit longer before another chapter comes out, the soonest be the beginning of February (AKA a month) the last probably the middle of March during March break. I do realise that's a bit a way and I'm sorry for that but right now I can't see myself posting sooner and if I do, well I guess that's an early/late Birthday present to you.**

**Again sorry for the wait but the story will continue as soon as I get everything I need finished and sorted out. **


	8. AN

**Hello for my readers. This is an AN I'm doing for all my stories but the Tartarus Chaos Story since that one is on hold. I am not abandoning any of these stories, it's just that I have a lot on my plate right now. I have three English courses this semester which is turning out to be a lot heaver of a work load then I thought not to mention that I have more hours for work this year and am not working days meaning I don't have weekends and just the fact that my inspiration for certain stories is bouncing all over the place I haven't really had the time to properly sit down and write. **

**I am hoping that in the next month or two that I get use to the workload, both for work and school, and that I will begin updating again. As for why I didn't update during the summer it was because I was training for day shifts and my work was short staff by two people meaning there was only one day where I wasn't working which I usually used to spend time with my family. Anyway, hopefully I'll be updating soon and I'll see you when I see you.**


	9. Help Me?

**My semester is almost done and my next semester is a lot easier so I'll be having a lot more time so you'll probably see an update by the end of March.**

**.**

**.**

**Until then I thank all of you for being so patient and I was wondering if some of you would be willing to edit this poem and give me some feedback for my one class as soon as possible. Again, thanks for being so patient and I'll try and update somewhat soon.**

**.**

**.**

**A Childs Teddy**

The mom grins down at her baby,

As they snuggle with their blue teddy.

As the baby becomes a child,

Their teddy is forever going on adventures,

From fighting dragons to firefighting

The teddy never loses, forever bringing glory.

That is until the child grows up,

And the teddy is shoved away,

Forgotten.

One day, many years from now,

The once child will go up to their attic,

And come back with their childhood friend,

So that their own baby can grow up,

Going on all the adventures with the teddy

That the once child used to do.

Until then, the teddy will sit in storage,

Alone.


	10. A Question For All Of You

**So I have a question for all of you who are reading this story. I have tried to continue this story from where it left off and all that but I always end up running into a writing block of some sort as well as the fact that even though I'm not working on this stroy I have been working on like up to twenty other stories that I haven't publish yet meaning that my writing style has changed in the last year and a half or however long it's been since I updated with an actual chapter.**

**In other words MY QUESTION IS: Would you guys be okay if I sort of did a time skip? It would only be a couple of weeks in the story and I'd cover what I was going to write before but I just can't actually write the 2 to 4 mostly filler chapters I had planned on doing and this is the best option I could come up with without completely rewriting what I have already posted. Though there will still be a difference in my writing style, though I don't know if that will be noticable enough for you guys to notice or if it's just something I do.**

**If I get a clear anser from you guys then I'll be posting maybe tonight but hopefull either tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow night when I'm done work, so not till like 11pm. The latest one will be out will be Saturday.**

**Thanks so much for being so patiant and I swear on my life that I'll try and get a new chapter out this week. Thanks again and I hope to hear from a few of you on whether or not you're okay with the time skip thing.**

**(P.S. Sorry for any typos and lack of punctuation. I'm typing this really quickly before the end of class and didn't have time to proofread or edit. Hopefully you still get the essage through all my rambling.)**


	11. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm finally updating with a chapter!**

**Sorry for not doing it Wednesday but I did say it would be up before Saturday, so it's technically a day early.**

**Just as a quick note, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but I'm hoping it will be before the end of the month, which gives me plenty of time. **

**I will also be posting a chapter of information not just for this 'book' but also for the ones to follow. It was also include some question for you guys so just be on the look out for that and hopfully you don't get really excited, thinking it's a new chapter. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Third PoV **(Because I couldn't decide whose PoV I wanted it to be from)**

She inhaled deeply, loving and missing the smell of fresh, un-crowed air. While Camp Half-Blood was surrounded by wilderness and nature it still had the crowed smell and felling that came when a lot of people lived in close proximity of each other. While Annabeth had never been on a boat before, canoes don't count, the fresh scent of sea air calmed and relaxed her, reminding her of her mom and sisters and all the good times before she and Percy had been sent away.

Percy. Gods she missed her brother. Annabeth pushed away the threat of tears, refusing to be swallowed by the fear that had wrapped itself around her. Roughly four weeks ago **(and yes I do realise that I had before said the quest took place two weeks after Charolette and Mary arrived at camp but I changed it.) **Charolette and Mary had joined camp only to realise after a week and a half that it wasn't the place for them. Since they were female they could join the Hunt and I was tasked with tracking them down and brining Charolette and Mary to them. None of which was difficult, after telling my mom about them via praying, who sent one of the Hunts wolves to lead us. She had thought the trip would be quick, dropped the girls off, spend the night to catch up with her family then head out at daybreak to get back to camp.

While she didn't stay for long she did get a surprise visit from her uncle Apollo, who brought with him a premonition. While most of his visions go to the oracle, the sun god still got the odd one, usually so he could give out warnings in the way that the oracle couldn't.

Someone or more likely something was going to poison Percy's tree, killing him completely, as in his soul going to the Underworld like it should have two years ago, meaning there would be no hope of ever reviving him. While her uncle Hades wasn't as cruel as the stories made him out to be, he was a very honourable man...god... and would not break his own rules to allow Percy to come back to life. Along with her brother fully dying, the boarders around camp would also weaken and eventually fall.

Refusing to allow that to happen, as soon as Annabeth got back to camp she sent up a spot in Percy's tree, determined to stop whoever or whatever was trying to take her brother from her and destroy camp. For six days Annabeth sat in her brothers' tree, looking out for any and all threats but none came. Well not until the early morning of the seventh day. Whoever or whatever was trying to poison the tree not only succeeded in doing so but also knocked Annabeth unconscious without her even catching a glimpse of them. Just over 24 hours later Annabeth awoke in the infirmary knowing that everything was about to go south.

It was another three days before the poison took its effect and Percy's tree started to rot and die. Two days later the camp boarders started to fail as well when two metallic bulls ploughed through camp. Luckily for the campers the price of getting through the boarders before they completely fell weakened the bulls to the point where one good hit was all it took to 'kill' them. The next day Annabeth was giving her quest and prophecy and the day after she set out.

Now she, Luke, Thalia, Clarisse and Grover were traveling on a giant ship run by some of the most annoying ghosts Annabeth had ever met to the Sea of Monsters in hope of finding the Golden Fleece to heal Percy's tree, saving her brother and camp. Annabeth had a lot of mix feelings about this trip. She was happy to back in the real world and traveling again but she was terrified that they'd fail and not only would Percy die but so would a lot of the other kids at camp, most of whom Annabeth had become close to.

"What's got you making that face?" Thalia asked joining Annabeth at the side of the ship, though she kept a good distance away from the railing unlike Annabeth who leaned on it. Thalia really didn't feel overly comfortable being surrounded by water but if it meant saving camp and Percy, she'd do it.

"Just thinking." Annabeth replied shrugging. She kept her eyes focused on the endless sea that surrounded them.

"About?"

"Life. The quest. Percy."

"Well princess, if you're done thinking about life, maybe you could tell us your plan for this quest." Clarisse said. Annabeth gently sighed as she turned around to face her companions. While she never would have chosen anyone else for this quest Annabeth couldn't help but feel that overwhelming fear for her brother as the sight Clarisse, Luke, Thalia and Grover brought back memories of before they got to camp when everything was still okay.

"Where do you want me to start?" Annabeth asked. She may be terrified that they may fail or that one of them could die but there was no way she was going to let them see that. Her mother raised her better.

"How about with why we need the Golden Fleece and why we need to go to the Bermuda Triangle to get it." Thalia said.

"It'd be nice if you also went over the prophecy again." Luke added.

"Okay." Annabeth said as she mentally made of list of the points she needed to cover so that the others could understand. "In Greek Mythology, Jason, as in Jason and the Argonauts, was sent on a quest by King Pelias to find and take the Golden Fleece from the land of Colchis. Pelias had designed the quest in hopes that Jason would be killed on the journey but instead Jason brought together some of Earth's mightiest heroes **(Hee hee the Avengers) **of that time and formed the group we know as the Argonauts. Together they built a might ship called Argos and sailed to Colchis. When arriving Jason asked King Aeetes for the Gold Fleece, explaining that not only was he on a quest to receive it but it was also Hera's wish for him to have it. Jason was Hera's champion in case you didn't know.

"Anyway, Aeetes agreed to give Jason the Golden Fleece but in truth he was planning a trap to kill the young hero so he could keep the Golden Fleece for himself. The kings' daughter Medea found out about his plans and aided Jason in her quest. Jason ended up defeating both the iron bulls and warriors made from planted dragon teeth and Aeetes ended up relenting, telling Jason that he could take the Golden Fleece from where it hung from a tree. The tree and Golden Fleece where guarded by a huge and ferocious dragon that Aeetes hoped would kill Jason.

"The kings' daughter intervened again, this time putting a spell on the dragon, allowing Jason to slip by and grab the Golden Fleece. After Jason had the Golden Fleece, he, Medea and the rest of the Argonauts fled, with Medea killing her brother to distract her father and gain them more time. The ship ride home faced many challenges with Zeus being angry at Medea for killing her brother. He sent some of the greatest monsters after them including the Sirens, the sea monsters Scylla and Charybdis, as well as Talas, a giant metallic robot in Crete. Jason and his Argonauts survived every hardship they faced and returned safely to their home where Jason presented Pelias with the Golden Fleece.

"Now the reason the Golden Fleece is important to us is because it came from the body of a skinned winged ram, which is scared to Zeus, giving the Golden Fleece holy properties. It is believed that when the Golden Fleece was placed in that tree in Colchis it blessed the land, allowing it to grow and prosper. By finding and placing the Golden Fleece on Percy's tree it should theoretically heal it along with making the camp boarders strong again.

"Now the reason why I believe the Golden Fleece is in the Bermuda Triangle, also know as the Sea of Monster is because of several reasons. The first is that demigods who travel to the Sea of Monster don't usually come back meaning, if there was an island that was virtually perfect it would have to be there or else people would have noticed. The second clue was that since it made the land it was placed on so perfect then that would mean creatures of nature, such as Satyrs would have been able to sense and find it years ago. Especially if it is as strong as the stories say it was and could actually be mistaken for the aura that a certain lost god of the wild would give off. Coincidently more Satyrs have gone missing in the Sea of Monster then anywhere else while searching for Pan. If I'm right then Grover here could be a key part in finding the Golden Fleece."

Thalia, Luke, and Clarisse all stared at Annabeth in shock. They had no idea how the nine year old could possibly know so much information. It was ridicules. Grover on the other hand was in shock that he was going to be so important to the quest.

"What did you oracle say?" Luke finally asked noticing it was the only thing that Annabeth hadn't mentioned.

"She said,

You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,

And find future friends, who shall journey on their own,

But despair for your life entombed within stone,

One without friends, to fly home alone.

"Cheerful right?" Annabeth said.

"Well the first line seems to have past. Thanks to Clarisse and her father we have a ship with a crew of the undead." Thalia said while Clarisse smirked smugly. Apparently since the undead warriors belonged to Ares that meant that they had to listen and obey her every wish, which the 11 year old was enjoy a bit too much.

"The find future friends line doesn't sound that bad either." Luke added. "We may not ever know when that comes to pass since it seems to be relevant to the future. May not be anything we need to worry about." Unless the prophecy was trying to tell them that things were going to get worse and that these people would help them. Luke decided to keep that thought to himself.

"I'm more worried about the entombed in stone line and the flying home alone. It suggests that one of us is going to be trapped in a tomb or something and that everyone else besides one person won't make it back home. Does that not worry the rest of you?" Thalia asked.

"Don't worry about it for now." Annabeth said. "It will do us no good to try and predict the future. First, by trying to predict the future and change that could just be what makes it happen, like Kronos eating his children so they didn't overthrow him. Secondly, prophecies never say what they mean, trust me I know. All of this could be one giant metaphor for all we know." Annabeth made her way to the stairs to go below deck to the room she shared with Clarisse. With one foot on the first step she looked back at the others. "And finally, none of you need to worry about being entombed in stone. The line said, 'But despair for _your_ life' as in mine since it's my prophecy. All you four need to worry about is not being rapped with me."

* * *

**And there you go, a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please read the top A/N since it contains information about future chapter/update. **

**Also, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**See you next time**

**Sophia.**


	12. Recap and Questions For You

**Not a chapter but those of you who read my author notes know that I was going to do this. Sorry to those of you who don't but the next update will be a chapter.**

* * *

**Okay so I know I said I'd do a breakdown of what was going to happen in the series, as in the whole series and not just this 'book', but I don't really feel like doing it and who knows what I'm going to change in the future. Instead I'm going to do a recap of the last 'book' as well as a very short and rough timeline of the series. If you wish to skip this part I have questions near the body of the page that's I like as many people as possible to answer just so I get some audience feedback.**

* * *

**The Hunt Twins, The Beginning**

Percy and Annabeth are both seven years old in this and have been living with Artemis and her hunt since there were infants. Besides being adopted by Artemis they have been blessed by Hades, Hestia and Apollo which has resulted in a change of their physical appearance. These gods are the only other gods who know of their existence (or at least that's what you think. I may be lying. Or am I? I actually haven't decided). Annabeth and Percy have been trailed since they could walk to fight and being around a god for long periods of time has mentally matured them and allowed them to advance in their training faster then mortals and most demigod. Not to mention the extra stills they get from being blessed by several gods. Neither of them have completely grown into their powers and even when they do the amount of power they use will be limited by their mortal bodies. So they won't be like unstoppable overpowered. The two of them eventually have to leave the hunt and end up running into Luke, Thalia and Clarisse and end up bonding and becoming like their own little family. Grover was later added, though more for Annabeth since they didn't know him for that long before Percy was truned into a tree. When Percy was goin gto dye and was turned into a tree it stopped him from going to the underworld and Annabeth has a deep believe that she'll be able to bring him back and they can be a family again.

* * *

**Ages 7-9**

After Percy is turned into a tree Annabeth is left alone without her brother for the first time in her memory and while she does have the others it's not the same and for the first couple of months she starts to distance herself from them and the other campers. During this time Annabeth finds great comfort in Hestia who spends a lot of her time at camp in the fire by the cabins. Eventually, with Hestia's guidance, Annabeth started to really settle in at camp. She gets along with the Apollo cabin and often joins them when during her free time in the archer range. Annabeth also has become close to her biological siblings in the Athena cabin and while they don't know that their related they do think she's extremely smart for her age and often have educational debates with her. While Annabeth is close with the Athena cabin she still hates the goddess and always manages to subtly refuse going into their cabin when invited. Because of Annabeth's unknown parentage she was placed into the Hermes cabin and became the unofficial consoler for all unclaimed children, meaning her shows them around and makes them feel welcome. Druiing this time Annabeth has not given up and the hope of finding a way to bring her brother up and from time to time has gotten the Athena cabin and Apollo cabin to help her look through old historical and medical texts.

* * *

**The Hunt Twins, The Sea of Monsters**

Annabeth is now nine and has been at camp for two years and Percy is still a tree. She has figured out, that at least theoretically that the Golden Fleece could bring her brother back and is now just waiting for a way to convince Chiron to let her go on a quest to find it. This comes in the worst way possible when Percy's tree is poisoned and the camp boarders start to fail. Annabeth, by using her knowledge and determination, convinced Chiron that she need to lead the quest and picked Thalia, Luke, Clarisse and Grover as her companions, mainly because she knows and trusts them but also because they need an 'iron ship with warriors of bone' which is a ship that Ares gifted his children and no one but one of his children can use it. Grover is also needed because it is theorized that the Golden Fleece turned any land it is placed upon into paradise, which a Satyr would sense, just like they would the location of the great god Pan. As for what's going to happen on the quest, you'll find out.

* * *

**The Hunt Twins Third instalment **is set two years after The Sea of Monsters and I have roughly planned what I want to happen but I'm not going to spoil it so you'll just have to wait. I can say that Luke may have the scar he has in the actually series, whether that happens during The Sea of Monsters or during the two year time skip, I have yet to decide. This instalment will start with Annabeth being 11 and end with her being 12 since it spans over a year.

* * *

**The Hunt Twins Fourth instalment **takes placed directly after the Third one and when I say directly I mean that not everything will be concluded in the Third one because they'll get sidetracked on during the Fourth one and have to put stuff on hold. You may get a few surprises in this one and new characters introduced.

* * *

**I may do a mini instalment of short stories of the year skips as well as maybe having Annabeth and Percy go to a mortal school and how they adapt to that.**

* * *

**The Hunt Twins Fifth instalment **is either going to take place 1 year or 3 years after the Fourth instalment depending on what ends up happening and how everything comes together. In other words Annabeth will either be 13 or 15. This one will mainly be a set up for the Sixth instalment, which is, at least for now the last one. I haven't decided if I'm going to being in the Giant War or not.

* * *

**The Hunt Twins Sixth instalment** takes place a year after the Fifth instalment making Annabeth either 14 or 16 and is the final one for The Hunt Twins series. I may be bringing the characters back for the whole Giants/Gaia thing but that depends on if you guys want that and how the Sixth instalment ends.

* * *

QUESTIONS (Questions In Bold)

**-Do you guys want Tyson to be introduced in the series?**

**-Who do you want Annabeth to end up with? **I was originally going to go with Nico but I had decided on that before we found out her was gay. Then I had been like, he could be bi and like Annabeth still but I really like him and Will together.** In other words, do you want Nico with Annabeth or Will?**

**-Do you guys want Thalia and Luke to end up together?**

**-Do you want Luke to live through the series? **I want to know because currently I kind of want to kill off but I've also planned roughly what would happen if I didn't and I liked that too so it's up to you.

**-If I do kill Luke off do you want Thalia to join the hunt? **Just so you know the soonest I'd kill Luke off would be in the Fourth instalment.

**-I am going to introduce Nico and Bianca and I haven't decided if Bianca is going to join the hunt, so do you guys want her to?**

**-Is there any ides or suggestions you have for my story? **I love hearing from people and learinng what they are hoping is going to happen, and who knows, if I hit a road block or write myself into a corner it could be an idea I could use to help me out.

-Do you want Luke to receive the scar he has in the actual series or should I keep him scare less?

**-If that last question was a yes, do you want the orgin of the scar to be pretty much the same as the actual series, with only a few changes or do you want me to do it in the Sea of Monsters?**

**-Do you want me to go into the Giants story line or do you want to me wait until I'm done this series before I ask you guys?**

**-Do you like me having these questions for you guys and the whole timeline/information thing above? Would you like me to do one of these in each instalment, mainly so I can get some questions answered and you can have a rough recap of what happened in the last one so you don't have to go back and read it all if you've forgotton?**

**-Any other things you'd like to tell me or that? **

* * *

If I have any more questions I'll be putting them at the end of future chapters.

I'd also like to deeply thank those that reviewed on my last chapter. I was quiet worried that you guys wouldn't like it as much and I'm really glad that those of you who did review did enjoy it. So yeah, thanks. See you next time.

May 18th 2016


	13. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry I'm a bit late with update, well two days max but still late. Anyway, I don't have an excuse as to why I'm late besides just plain laziness. I had said in the last chapter that I was going to udate again by the end of the month, so the end of May, and this is the chapter I was going to update with.**

**Since my last update I have also decided that I'm going to be updating this monthly. In other words you'll be getting a chapter once a month but I may update more depending on how far ahead I get in writing. **

**This chapter was suppose to be form last month so I'm not counting it as this months meaning you'll get another one before June ends. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own PJ.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Third PoV**

Annabeth awoke on the second day aboard the CSS Birmingham to a ghost slapping her across the face. It was the captain.

"What was that for?" She hissed as she darted up into a sitting position, her hand flying to her cheek. What was with that anyway? First her bow string now a ghost slapping her.

"I was trying to see if what us ghosts sensed was true." The captain explained as he studied her curiously. Annabeth cursed internally. She hadn't even thought about the fact that the ghosts would be able to sense Hades blessing on her.

"So instead of just poking me like anyone with common sense would do, you said to Hades with it and slapped me." Annabeth said not the least bit impressed with how the morning was going. The captain just continued to stare at her, not the least bit worried by her annoyance. "Did you want something or are you just going to stand there?" She demanded after a moment of silence. By the gods she was starting to really dislike the ghosts on this ship.

"The child of Lord Ares sent me. The other demigods are above deck having breakfast and requested that I come retrieve you."

"And thank you so much for that." Annabeth said smiling sweetly. She quickly got out of bed and tossed on a sweater. There was really no point in changing considering that her PJs were Hunt issued and made for everyday use should an emergency happen and you can't get into your regular clothing. She did however grab her backpack. As she was leaving she looked back at the captain who was still in the room, another reason why she didn't change, so she could get some clarification.

"Do I have any control over you and the other ghosts on the ship or is Clarisse the only one that you have to obey?" She asked.

"My crew and I are bound to Lord Ares and while Lord Hades does have control of us since we are dead, Lord Ares control is greater because of the bound. Normally you would have control over us but Lord Ares daughter outranks you and thus we only have to listen to her orders."

"Since it makes no difference then, I'd like to ask that you refrain from telling anyone of the connection I have to Hades."

"And what if I do? You, after all, have no power over me."

"That is true, at least for now. Lord Ares will eventually let you and your crew go free when he believes that you have served him for long enough. While I don't believe that I'll still be alive when that happens, what do you think Hades will do when you arrive and he finds out that you upset of the few demigods that he's actually cared about?" Annabeth watch as the ghost paled, well turned kind of misty. Okay fine, mistier. "Now, are you going to keep quiet?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to anger Lord Hades after all." The captain said, obviously not please.

"Good. And while we're at it, how about you and your crew don't mention it to anyone. We don't need anyone else finding out after all."

The captain gave a mock bow as Annabeth smirked and left to join the others. As soon as the daughter of Artemis was gone the captain straighten.

"Brat." He muttered before going on his way. He had a ship to run after all.

"Good morning." Annabeth greeted as she joined the other on deck. They had set everything up in a sort of picnic kind of style, with them sitting on the floor and the food laid out so they could just grab whatever they wanted to.

"Morning." Luke replied, tossing Annabeth an apple as she sat down. Annabeth caught it easily, taking a bite out of it before placing it on a napkin and grabbing some other food to eat. Grover echo Luke's reply while Thalia just nodded a greeting and Clarisse just grunted, neither being the best morning people.

As they ate Annabeth silently promised herself to try and find some more fresh fruit on the trip because there was no way she would last without any. Logically she knew when she packed it that they'd be eating it first since fruit goes bad fast and that it'd be hard to find more while at sea but she couldn't help it. Growing up eating fresh fruit and even fresher meat meant that Annabeth was picky when it came to what she ate. Such as the fact that she was never going to eat store bought fruit and vegetable. Way to many preservatives and chemicals involved while growing them. She was pretty sure that Grover would help her in her hunt for fresh fruit.

The group finished their breakfast in relative silence. It was the first time that any of them had been at sea and they were trying to enjoy the new experience as much as they could before the actual quest started. You know when the monsters starting attacking and everything went wrong? At least that's what they assumed would happen considering what their lives had been like before camp.

"So," Thalia said as they starting to pack everything they didn't eat back up, "What's the plan for today?"

Annabeth grabbed her bag and pulled out a map. Once it was placed on the floor and unfolded the others could see that it was a map of the Bermuda Triangle. "The fastest way to enter the Sea of Monsters is here." Annabeth said pointing to the map. "It's also the most dangerous, and the route we will be taking."

"Of course it is." Thalia muttered.

"We need to go this way because not only is it the closest entrance to the Sea of Monsters but it's also the fastest way to get to the area with the highest condensity of islands. Sadly it also means going through the home of Scylla and Charybdis. Charybdis is in the sea, appearing as a giant storm and sucking in boats while her sister, Scylla is in the sky, usually atop s cliff. Scylla is known to yank sailors off of their boats and from time to time pick the whole boat up and crush it." Annabeth explained.

"We are going to have to plan and time everything perfectly, which is what we'll be doing today, to give us the best chance of getting though unscathed. If we don't, well then I guess we won't have to worry about me being entombed in stone." Annabeth continued, adding the joke at the end to try and lighten the mood. Unfortunately only Clarisse found it funny, but only enough to smile, not laugh. Percy would have laughed, then again he probably would have been the one to make the joke to begin with.

"Okay, so what are we going to do to get past these monsters?" Luke asked after a moment of silence.

"I was thinking-" Annabeth was cut off by the warning horn going off. Which meant it was either getting foggy or stormy or there was a danger approaching. Annabeth looked up in alarm, nothing good could come from when ghosts believing there was danger. It's not like they could die or anything. Within an instant Annabeth realised why the alarm had gone off.

"No! No! No! We can't be here yet! We should have another day at least!" Annabeth yelled.

"Can't be where?" Grover asked, chewing on a tin can nervously.

Annabeth completely ignored him as she rushed to one of the dead sailors. "If you don't want to go down with your boat a second time, get all available hands on deck. NOW!" Annabeth ordered. She didn't bother to see if the ghost did as she said, one thing about a sailors pride, unlike with pirates they thought of going down with their ship, especially a second time wasn't something to be proud of.

"Annabeth, what's happening?" Thalia demanded, grabbing the nine year olds arm.

Annabeth pointed to the storm and cliff that had appeared in front of them. "That is Charybdis and those are the cliffs Scylla lives on. We're here. We're about to enter the Sea of Monsters."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd like to give a special thanks to those of you who answered my questions form the update before the last chapter. I have read them all, not that there was a whole bunch, and have taken what you've said into consideration. Some of your ideas and answer may make it into my store while some will not (I can tell you right now I'm not making gay characters straight and straight character gay. The only thing I had considered was making Nico gay if you guys had wanted to see him with Annabeth like I had planned to do before it came out that he wasn't straight.)**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I'll see you soon.**

**-Sophia**

**(2016-06-02)**


End file.
